1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to device networking, and more particularly to a system and method for an interface for interacting with a composite device.
2. Discussion of Related Art
The World Wide Web (WWW) continues to evolve, facilitating a digital society. Wireless technology is an important area in the evolution of the WWW. Wireless connections allow an increasingly peripatetic society to remain connected. As a consequence, mobile computing is a growth area and the focus of much energy. Mobile computing includes applications and services for information access, communication and collaboration across a diverse range of environments.
Research activities in the field of situated computing consider factors such as a user's identity, profile, location, etc., for imbuing applications and services with more personal and appropriate behavior.
Contemporary wireless solutions for accessing Internet Protocol (IP) based resources include, inter alia, personal digital assistants (PDAs) and notebooks using cellular modems, connected to wireless networks. However, the devices, networks, protocols and content are likely to change as the technologies mature. Typically, popular mobile devices are sized to fit conveniently into a clothes pocket. Although screen resolution may improve, the desirability of a compact device will continue to limit the screen size. For example, to display information on palmtop devices, information can be tailored and shrunk to fit the device, which can result in information loss.
Therefore, a need exists for a system and method for an interface for interacting with a composite device.